Terrain Balisé
by thera10
Summary: Tentative de camouflage...


**Terrain Balisé**

**Spoilers :** saison 8

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon j'avoue je me suis un peu emballée sur cette fic, et c'est un peu heum…ba c ma fic quoi ! lol ! Faut pas chercher !

A tous les Sam/Jack Shippers !

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation, Merci.

http/perso.wanadoo.fr/chelseafoxproduction/Thera/

* * *

Il s'apprêtait à tourner sur sa droite pour emprunter l'autre couloir, quand il aperçut son second le Lieutenant-colonel Carter attendre l'ascenseur. Il n'était pas franchement parti pour aller lui parler en tout cas pas ce matin, il avait trop de choses en tête, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose de tout a fait inopportun.

Il cligna les yeux à deux fois pour être sûr d'avoir correctement identifié ce que semblait porter Carter. Puis il soupira bruyamment, parfois il s'en voyait réellement avec son second. Il se demandait ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête.

Il se dirigea prestement vers l'ascenseur quand il vit les portes s'ouvrirent. Il vit le Colonel s'y engouffrer immédiatement.

Il n'était qu'à quelques foulées d'elle mais encore trop loin pour la stopper.

"Carter !" hurla-t-il du fond du couloir.

En entendant son supérieur elle poussa elle aussi un soupir et émit un petite grimace. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à avoir un argument avec son supérieur, car elle avait senti sa mauvaise humeur rien qu'à la façon dont il avait hurlé son nom. Encore de dos elle aurait pu laisser les portes se refermer en faisant comme si elle n'avait entendu son supérieur, mais elle décida que cela n'était quand même pas correct. Elle se retourna donc lentement à regrets et sortit de l'ascenseur.

Elle attendit que Jack arrive à sa hauteur. Elle était visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. Jack s'en fit la remarque intérieurement.

Il arriva enfin devant Sam qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

Et comme s'il fallu qu'ils eurent une audience, quelques soldats déambulaient dans le couloir à ce même moment. Les hommes jetaient des regards suspicieux au Colonel qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Colonel ?" demanda enfin Jack attendant une explication.

"Mon Général ?" répondit Sam faisant mine de ne pas comprendre sa question implicite.

"Carter !" réitéra-t-il impatient.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Un regard plein d'incompréhension ou du moins le regard se voulait comme tel. Car Sam ne savait vraiment pas jouer la comédie. Elle feignait d'ignorer la réprimande que lui faisait Jack, bien qu'elle en sache exactement le contenu. Et cela Jack l'avait très bien compris, il n'était pas dupe et il la connaissait suffisamment.

Agacé Jack agita ses mains devant lui tout en soupirant.

"Carter !" menaça-t-il à nouveau "vous savez très bien de quoi je veux vous parler…qu'est-ce que c'est ce que vous porter là ?"

"Mon treillis ?" fit-elle amusée pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation.

"Argh ! Arrêtez ça !"

"Mon Général ?"

Il détestait quand elle faisait cela. Elle lui jetait un regard trop innocent qui ne lui allait pas, en plus elle se foutait de lui. Elle savait très exactement où il voulait en venir ! Avec son regard si aguicheur et ce sourire…elle espérait probablement qu'il allait laisser l'affaire sans suite ! Et bien non certainement pas, il était commandant de cette base après tout, il ne devait pas se laisser faire !

"Otez-moi ça tout de suite Carter !" réprimanda-t-il sur un ton ferme.

Les quelques soldats qui passèrent dans le couloir lancèrent des regards intrigués au Général. Et ils commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions, car en voyant le Colonel afficher un sourire quasi rêveur, et ayant entendu quelques brides de mots tels « treillis » ou encore « Otez-moi ça ». Ils connaissaient la tension, plus qu'évidente, entre les deux officiers, mais ils ne les avaient jamais vu agir comme tel du moins en public.

Sam laissa tomber son sourire, et se racla la gorge comme pour faire comprendre à Jack qu'ils étaient bel et bien en train de se donner en spectacle. Jack se redressa fier comme un paon.

"Carter suivez-moi je vous prie !"

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et finit par lui coller aux talons. Ce matin le Général n'avait pas l'air dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon jour, il semblait tendu et…anxieux. Et cela commençait à l'inquiéter un peu.

Sam tenta de trouver une explication valable quant au port du vêtement inaccoutumé, en vain. Elle n'avait réellement pas envie de lui dire la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une échappatoire, elle pourrait peut-être le bluffer en lui donnant une explication scientifique…Et puis quoi encore il n'était pas si naïf !

En silence ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Général, Jack ayant pris soin de fermer la porte. Sam se mit immédiatement au garde à vous, le regard droit elle attendait que Jack se prononce.

Elle le vit passer une main à la base de sa nuque. C'était si familier. Elle le trouva tout à coup nerveux.

"Carter" commença-t-il "j'attends une explication, ce n'est pas réglementaire ce que vous portez."

"Je suis malade mon Général" fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à lui répondre.

"Trouvez autre chose !" soupira-t-il "pour l'amour du ciel Colonel qu'est-ce qui justifie le port d'un foulard autour du cou en plein mois d'août ?"

Il se figea d'un coup comme sa question lui fit écho. Sam se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Il comprit pourquoi Sam portait un foulard mais il espérait se tromper. Oui ce n'était certainement pas pour camoufler une tâche rougeâtre au creux de son cou, non certainement pas !

"Vous allez devoir l'enlever Colonel" ordonna Jack.

"Mon Général" supplia Sam "s'il vous plait, il vaut mieux que je le garde, je vous assure !"

"Enlevez-le !"

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. Elle devait l'enlever si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis. Elle commença à dénouer son foulard qui glissa sur ses épaules, dévoilant son cou fin.

Et là Jack réprima un hoquet de surprise en voyant un énorme suçon tatoué sur la peau de Sam. Elle baissa les yeux, désolée, et évita son regard. Jack se racla la gorge tentant de se redonner un peu de contenance.

"Heum…vous n'avez pas essayé…le fond de teint" suggéra-t-il.

"Si bien sûr…mais…à vrai dire il y en a une couche là" lui sourit-elle gênée.

"Oh !"

Un silence s'installa.

"Mon Général, je peux le remettre" demanda-t-elle en désignant le bout de tissu.

"Heum…oui…enfin…je crois que ça s'impose…"

Sam l'observa, quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Il semblait également très mal à l'aise. A vrai dire ça elle pouvait très largement le comprendre. Elle lui sourit tendrement, consciente qu'il ne la voyait pas ainsi tête baissée.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de Jack, quand il la retint encore.

"Je suis désolé" confia-t-il doucement.

Sam fit un pas en avant vers le bureau. Elle avait un regard perçant et soucieux aussi.

"Il n'y a pas de raison d'être désolé" lui sourit-elle.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire mais on pouvait sentir qu'il était encore mal à l'aise. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme Sam continuait de l'observer. Elle avait envie à cet instant de le prendre dans ses bras pour que ce malaise disparaisse, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit.

"Ce n'est qu'une marque sur mon corps" souffla-t-elle comme pour le rassurer.

Il leva les yeux enfin sur elle, et à l'entente des mots du Colonel ses pensées s'égarèrent. Il n'avait suffit que du mot « corps » pour que les souvenirs de la nuit passée reviennent au galop. Leur première nuit. Il avait lutté toute la matinée pour ne pas y penser, non pas qu'il souhaitait oublié, loin de là. Non c'était seulement que le corps de la jeune femme le hantait depuis hier, et qu'il était à la base et qu'il devait se comporter professionnellement.

Sam ne disait rien et se contentait de le détailler. Elle pouvait par ce simple regard savoir à quoi il pensait. Car elle aussi n'avait cessé de repenser à leurs ébats.

Jack secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans ce genre de fantasmes. Il leva finalement les yeux sur Sam qui lui offrit un éclatant sourire.

"Ce ne sera plus très long" murmura-t-il.

Elle devina où il voulait en venir. En effet, ce ne sera plus très long avant qu'il ne règle les détails de son changement de statut, et qu'enfin ils aient le droit d'être ensemble.

"En attendant" continua-t-il.

"On se cachera" murmura-t-elle dans un tendre de sourire.

Ils se sourirent et se regardèrent intensément.

"Pour l'instant, votre…cou…ce n'est pas très discret" finit-il par dire "je suis vraiment désolé."

"Moi pas"répliqua Sam.

Il la scruta du regard. Elle ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir marqué son corps. Ce matin, quand elle avait découvert sa peau rouge et quelque peu douloureuse, elle n'avait fait que sourire béatement. Elle avait laissé traîner ses longs doigts sur son cou en repensant avec quelle force et quelle douceur il l'avait fait sienne. La complexité de la situation n'était apparue que quand elle avait pris conscience qu'elle devait dissimuler cette imperfection. Et elle avait également imaginé que Jack se sentirait coupable d'avoir ainsi marqué son corps.

Jack le comprit d'un simple regard. Cette marque représentait bien plus. Bien plus que la fièvre de leurs ébats, il s'était tatoué sur sa peau. Il s'était donné à elle comme elle s'était donnée à lui.

Sam consciente que Jack avait compris le message lui sourit tendrement. Elle allait prendre congé à présent, retourner dans son labo et tenter de ne pas se laisser distraire par des pensées peu catholiques.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une fois devant, elle posa sa main sur la poigné et se retourna à demi pour adresser un dernier mot à Jack.

"Pour hier soir…c'était…incroyable !" murmura-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux avant de quitter le bureau de son supérieur et amant.

Jack se laissa retomber en arrière sur son confortable fauteuil. Cela ne faisait même pas encore 24h qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle le rendait déjà fou.

"Oh oui…incroyable" murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, il ferma brièvement les yeux comme sa mémoire se rassasiait de sa nuit passée. Incroyable était bien le mot. Et cette femme l'était encore plus !

Il poussa un long soupir de contentement avant de se remettre au travail non sans adopter ce sourire idiot.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le tps de lire ;)

Alors ?


End file.
